Different Shades of Black
by Son of Hyperion
Summary: Blake son of Erebus's closest friends are Hades kids mainly Nico and Slade. He has a dark past a bright future, he has secrets you'll learn, some you'll assume and there will be love but the problem is he forgets what it's like to "love". Action included
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this isn't technically my first fan fiction but my first one was discontinued since I didn't think it was any good.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. That is until I buy it from him when I'm rich but anyway. I do in fact own Blake Shade, Chloe Lockhart, Allison Lockhart, Slade Miles, Sabrina Miles, Alexander Miles, Jacob Collins, Lexi Madison, and more to come.**

**Different Shades of Black**

Hi my name is Blake Shade. I'm fourteen years old, six foot two, black hair that comes down most of my neck, shocking blue eyes, I'm very skinny, braces, and I go to Camp Half-Blood. Yep and I'm the only camper in my cabin. My dad is Erebus god of darkness. And because of him I'm kind of treated as an outcast my closest friends are probably Nico di Angelo and Slade Miles from the Hades cabin, Slade's younger brother and sister Sabrina from the Zeus cabin and Alexander from the Poseidon cabin.

Also Percy Jackson from the Poseidon cabin and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin are my friends (by association). Thalia Grace is too but she's always with the hunters of Artemis. And the last two are Lexi Madison from the Hermes cabin, Slade's girlfriend, and one of my childhood friends Jacob Collins the one and only son of Artemis. But like Thalia he's always with Artemis and the hunters.

And I know what some of you are thinking 'see Blake you have plenty of friends'. But the thing is that's it, I mean people say hi on occasion but they aren't my actual friends. Well that's all you need to know for now. Wait I forgot someone Hazel daughter of Pluto, but she goes to Camp Jupiter. I can dark travel there whenever I want but it's not the same. Oh and dark travel is a lot like shadow travel except I can do it in pure darkness instead of just shadows.

Now anyway I thought it was going to be a normal day for me. I was gonna sleep in, go to the arena, and archery and go walk around the forest to collect my thoughts. Boy was I wrong. I was woken up at eight o'clock, eight freaking o'clock. What evil cold hearted senseless person would do something like that? Wait I'm getting off task again, sorry.

Anyway the person who got me up this early was none other than Thalia.

I saw her and said "What the hell Thals?

She smirked and said "Get up and go get Slade, Chiron wants you two".

I groaned and said "Ok and how long are you guys gonna be here?"

She turned but I fixed my mistake in time "Girls I'm sorry how long are you _girls_ going to be here?"

She smiled and said "About a week or two, now get going."

She left and I got dressed. I put on black jeans, white indoor soccer cleats, a black graphic T, and black fingerless gloves. I jogged out the door and was met by the bright sun and warm weather. Before I went to go get Slade I looked over my cabin. It was solid black with two old style street lights in front of it that gave off an eerie blackish-purple light. At night you can run into it and not notice it. It let's light inside through black windows that you can only see from the inside. It's actually pretty cozy and relaxing on the inside. 1950's-1970's furniture including chandeliers, a huge TV, mini-kitchen, full bath, and stairs that leads into a dark underground tunnel system that has a game room and hot tub among other things.

Long story short I love my cabin. I turned away from my cabin and jogged towards the Hades cabin. I knocked and after a minute of no answer I opened the door and saw Slade asleep. Slade is sixteen years old, has black hair slightly longer than mine, dark brown eyes, my height, pale skin, average weight, and a scar that goes from his right eyes to his right ear.

I threw a pillow and said "Slade get up".

He groaned half awake and said "Go away". I rolled my eyes and said "Lexi needs you". He jumped up and as soon as he saw my face he said "You piece of crap".

I chuckled and said "Get dressed and I'll be waiting outside your cabin".

After a few minutes Slade came out his hair combed, wearing black Adidas, dark blue jeans, and a blood red graphic T. He walked towards me and I said "Come on Thalia said Chiron needs us". We walked to the big house to be greeted by the nice old centaur. He smiled and said "Come on I need you two to go pick up two demi-gods". We walked into the big house as he explained "Grover was undercover looking for demi-gods he came across two that he said reminds him a lot of you two, Nico, and Hazel". I nodded and knew what he meant I smiled and said "So one of us has some new siblings".

He nodded and said "Possibly but there are other gods that have powers similar to your fathers'". I said "Ok so where do we have to go?" he started walking or galloping I'm not sure which and said "You guys need to go Chicago". I nodded and said "Come on Slade let's go". He nodded and we walked into the closest shadow. We were in Chicago in a second or two. Slade looked fresh and energized, you see when you're a child of Hades you specialize in one of three things the undead, the earth's riches, or rarely but in Slade's case shadows.

Anyway we went to the school Chiron told us to and we saw Grover walking with two twin girls about my age. The one on the right had brown eyes, black hair that comes down to her shoulders, a nice tan, was about five foot three, and had on black jeans, black converse, and a black shirt with blue lightning on it. The girl on the left was beautiful, she has freckles splashed across her cheeks and nose, had lime green eyes, black hair that was braided down he back, about and inch or two taller than her sister, also a nice tan, and same black jeans, black and white checkered converse, and a black shirt with green fire on it.

The girl on the right said something to Grover and her sister like "Grover, Chloe look at those two guys over there". Her sister looked first and said a little too loudly "I don't know I think the one in all black is kind of cute". Grover saw us and said "Hey Blake. Hey Slade". We waved and walked over to them. Grover turned to the two girls and said "Chloe, Allison these are my friends" he pointed to Slade "Slade Miles". Then he held his hand out in my direction "Blake Shade".

The girl on the right said "Hi I'm Allison". The one on the left waved shyly and said "Hi I'm Chloe". Grover said "Hey can I go talk to Slade and Blake in private real quick?" They both nodded. Grover pulled us over to the side and said "Ok so I invited them to lunch later and we'll explain everything to them there". We nodded and then we heard two screams.

We turned around and saw two rogue Cyclopes running towards Chloe and Allison. Grover ran over to them and tackled them out of the way before a Cyclops could crush them. I nodded to Slade and he knew what to do. We both pulled out weapons out of the closest shadow (perk from our powers and heritage). Slade pulled out his twin roman _gladius. _I pulled my bow and quiver of stygian iron arrows. Yea I bet you didn't expect that I use a bow and arrow.

Slade rushed at the both who were standing side by side. He hit the dirt and slashed one of each of their legs. They winced in pain and I shot an arrow into each of their eyes. They collapsed into dust. I saw the girls shaking their heads not believing what they were seeing. I heard other Cyclopes running towards our location. I turned to Slade and said "Get the girls and Grover out of here I'll hold them off". He turned and questioned me "Are you sure?"

I nodded and said "Just go!" I heard something flying through the air. I saw a spear flying towards Chloe I knew she wouldn't have time to get out of the way. I ran in front of her and the spear went into my arm. I fell to my knees in pain. I heard Grover yell "Slade get us all out of here".

He threw his weapons into a shadow where they melted in. Everyone gathered around me and Chloe who was too shocked to move. Slade summoned us all straight to the big house where Chiron and an Apollo camped I recognized as Will Solace, the head counselor, who began slowly pulling the spear form my arm. After an hour I was stitched up and ready to go. Allison and Chloe just got done with the explanation about the gods and Western Civilization.

I was in charge of showing Chloe around camp. I showed her the lake first and I said "So Chloe how are you taking it?" without missing a beat she said "It's different but I think I like it. Minus you getting a spear in you arm. Are you ok?" I nodded and said "It takes some getting used to. And yea I'm fine I've had worse injuries." She nodded and said "That helps a little I felt so bad afterwards, I thought you were going to be mad at me". I chuckled a little and said "Don't feel bad it's not as bad as what happened when I was picked up".

She twirled the little bit of hair that wasn't in a braid and said "If you don't mind me asking what happened?" I turned towards her and said "I was trying to fight a monster and it was about to swipe me with its paw but Slade stepped in front of it and has the scar to prove it". She nodded and said "So does the camp have social classes like school does". I thought about that for a minute before I said "Technically no but it sort of does, there are preps, show offs, bullies, braniacs, and loners. But those are basically the cabins, although most people are friends with each other but some cabins don't get along with each other".

She nodded and said "I've heard about some like Ares, Athena, and Poseidon". I nodded at her and said "Yea like that". I started to show her the main cabins and she asked "So what are you part off". "The loners" I said "But I hang out with Zeus' girls, Poseidon's sons, Hades' sons, a daughter of Apollo and the one and only son of Artemis". She looked confused and said "I thought Artemis was a virgin". I nodded and said "She is and it's a long story but she had one child".

I showed her the rest of the camp as we made small talk. I got to Poseidon's cabin just as Annabeth, Percy, Sabrina, and Alexander came out. Percy, cough seaweed brain cough, ran right into me. He said "Hey Blake, sorry you ok". He looked at Chloe and said "Who's this?" Annabeth shoved him and said "Percy that's rude". Percy's face got red and said "Sorry".

I turned towards Chloe and said "This is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Sabrina Miles daughter of Zeus and Alexander Miles son of Poseidon. Alexander and Sabrina are Slade's younger brother and sister". Alexander and Sabrina look the same as Slade in the face and hair but that's about it. Sabrina has a Mediterranean skin complexion and lightning blue eyes. Alexander had fairly tan skin and sea green eyes. I point to each person as I introduce them and then I said "Everyone this is Chloe". I hesitated before asking "Um Chloe I never got your last name?"

She waved to everyone and said "Hi I'm Chloe Lockhart". Annabeth needing to know everything said "Is she determined?" I shook my head and before I could even breathe she said "Is it her mom or dad?" Chloe understood and said "I never knew my dad but it's my mom". We left it at that. Everyone went their separate ways before the conch shell sounded for dinner. I showed Chloe to the dining hall and showed her the Hermes table. She sat in between Allison and Travis Stoll. I went to me table all by myself.

As dinner was nearing to an end Chiron got up and said in his booming teacher voice "Campers we have two new campers today. Allison and Chloe Lockhart please stand up". They stood up and everyone gasped. They were claimed and I knew immediately who it was. Instead of the usual symbol it was a picture. There was a full moon with stars in the sky, owls and bats.

I saw Chiron's face and knew he came to the same realization that I did. Before he could, I stood up and said "It's a scene of the night, their mom is Nyx". Everyone gasped because Nyx had no other kids at camp. Chiron got everyone's attention with his teacher voice back on and said "Blake is right. All hail Chloe and Allison Lockhart twin daughters of Nyx". We all bowed and we were excused to go to the camp fire.

I was on my way to the woods when Chloe and Allison ran up to me. Allison said "Hey Blake where are you going?" I kept walking and said "To the forest I usually don't go to the campfire, so not to be rude but bye". They each grabbed one of my hands and Chloe said "Nope you're coming with us." "Do I have to?" Allison nodded and Chloe said "Yea you do".

They dragged me off to the camp fire which was in honor of them. We all had fun but they wanted to go to bed early. I showed them there cabin it was actually right between my cabin and the Nemesis cabin. Allison went inside and left Chloe and I on the porch she twisted and turned on her feet something I noticed she did when she was nervous. I looked at her and asked "Are you ok Chloe?" She nodded and muttered "Yea I'm fine". She gave me a hug and I hugged her back awkwardly as she said "Good nigh Blake". "Good night Chloe".

**Hey can I please get some reviews. I have nearly twenty five pages written for this story so the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. And CC is highly recommended but so are compliments. And no flames please.**


	2. Hades' Pledge

**I have no clue if anyone's even reading this, if anyone is please send me a message or something.**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I still don't own PJO or anything of that nature. I do not own any other copy righted thing in this story I may have mentioned. I do own my many OCs mentioned in the last chapter and the new one(s) in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

I went to my cabin and someone woke me up at eight thirty. A pillow hit my face and asked me if I was awake. I groaned and responded "No I'm not. Good night". I pulled my pillow over my head and someone sat down beside me and giggled. Wait giggled I know Thalia doesn't giggle so it must be Chloe. I looked up and saw Chloe in basically the same stuff as yesterday except a black shirt with a red moon on it today.

She said "Blake get up you promised you'd help me find a weapon today". I said "Ok fine just let me change shirts". I slept in track pants last night so I just needed a new shirt. She left my cabin and I took my shirt off. I couldn't find a black one so I was digging through my closet. She walked in right as I found another black graphic T. She saw me shirtless and yelped.

I put it on and said "Ok Chloe come here for a second". She came over to me and said "Ok now what?" I smirked and said "Now hold on tight". She didn't have time to argue we were in Hades' palace. Slade and Allison appeared a few seconds later. Chloe looked around and said "Oh my gods, we're in Hades' palace". Hades walked in and said "That is correct young half-blood". We all bowed in his presence.

Allison bowed and said "Lord Hades not that I am not flattered. But why are we here?" Hades raised an eyebrow at Slade and me. Slade rubbed the back of his neck and said "We didn't get to that part yet, father". Hades turned back towards Allison and Chloe as he said "I allow all children of the underworld such as your selves a room in my palace. Whether they be from my blood, Nyx's, Erebus', Charon's, Thantose's, etc…"

He made his voice more assertive as he said "As long as they promise to help me with something". Chloe was to busy admiring the throne room to talk so Allison asked "What is it?" he smiled and said "Nothing much just help me recruit other children of the underworld, and pledge that if Zeus becomes power hungry you will side with me over Olympus. If you do say I swear on the River Styx that I agree to these terms".

At the same time the twins said "I swear on the River Styx that I agree to these terms". Lightning went off signaling the oath. "Ok" Lord Hades said "Slade Matthew Miles and Collin Blake Shade, show these two young ladies the palace".

I turned to Chloe and said "Come on follow me". She followed me to my room before she said "Why didn't you tell me your real name was Collin?" I shrugged and tried to keep my face calm "It didn't seem important". She glared and said "I know you're lying and I'll let it slide, but you owe me an explanation later". I nodded.

I turned to her and said "Ok what kind of weapon do you want to use". She put her finger to her chin and thought about it before saying "I want two knives". I dug through my weapons drawer before finding two stygian iron knives. I turned to her and said "Catch". They morphed into ear rings half way through the air. They were little crescent moon shapes.

I looked into her beautiful lime green eyes and said "You can turn them into something else if you want". She shook her head and said "No I love them thank you Blake". She hugged me again. I grabbed her hand and said "Come on let me show you your room". Hades had the floor all our rooms were on split in half boys on one side girls on the other. Halfway there I literally ran into someone it was Hazel. I smiled and said "Hey Hazel this is Chloe. Chloe Hazel". They smiled and talked to each other for a few minutes before Hazel said "See you guys I have to get back to Frank".

We got to Chloe's room I gave the key to her and said "Here's your key, even though you probably won't use it. But just in case". She nodded and I said "Your room is next to Allison's and across from Bianca's". I explained that Bianca was Slade's and Nico's sister that died and Hades brought back to life without the Olympian's knowledge.

Chloe's room like most had a king size bed, with black sheets and black pillows, one big window that looked out over queen Persephone's garden, an oak desk and computer chair, flat screen TV with Xbox, movies, DVD player, etc…, book shelf filled with books, a mannequin to hand your armor, dresser, closet, and a lamp. She looked at me and said "What am I supposed to do about clothes? Unless we're staying here instead of at Camp Half-Blood."

I shook my head and said "No but we come here sometimes. And we'll get you more clothes, some of them will need to be something along the lines of a formal dress". She nodded and said "Blake can we go shopping, please?" I nodded my head. She hugged me and said "I'll go get Allison". I grabbed her hand and said "We can't go yet we have things we have to do first". She groaned and said "Like what?"

I laughed and said "Like go see Hazel and Nico". She smiled at this and said "Ok when are we leaving". I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled "Right now and you better hold on tight. It might be a bumpy ride". She held on tight and said "You wouldn't." I nodded and said "I would". Then I dark traveled with Chloe gripping my side. When we got to the field in Camp Jupiter I looked to Chloe and said "See that wasn't that bad. Right, Chloe? Chloe!" I saw Chloe on the ground with her eyes closed not moving.

I knelt down beside her to see if she was ok. I shouldn't have scared her like that.

As soon as I put my hand under her head to support her I thought I heard someone sigh. I put my ear to her chest and heard a slow weak heartbeat. I theorized that the surprise darkness scared her into a panic attack and she possibly couldn't breathe. I leaned my head down towards hers. I put my lips to hers and slowly began to give her CPR.

*********Chloe Lockhart's point of view*********

Oh my gods, oh my gods, and oh my gods. I can't believe that worked. Blake is funny, cute, smart, mysterious, caring, and everything a girl could want. And for such a smart boy that was pretty dumb on his part. Well not that I didn't enjoy it.

Yea I know it wasn't right or moral or funny. But I couldn't help it anymore he was so dreamy and we wasn't trying anything. I knew that if I tried something first it would just be awkward. I mean you saw how he reacted when I hugged him. All I did was hug him.

And in case you haven't realized what I did yet I'll explain. I pretended to be passed out. At first it was just to get his attention. Then it was to make him feel bad for scaring me. But when I saw him leaning in towards me I just couldn't help it. Yes I faked being passed out to try and get him to kiss me.

*********Blake Shade's point of view*********

When my lips met hers I began to give her CPR. I also noticed that no one was around. After a couple of seconds I heard her groan. I started to pull away. As I did she put her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me back down. Before I realized what was going on I began to kiss her back.

After a few seconds I pulled away. I looked at her and said the most obvious thing "Um we just kissed". Chloe nodded and said with rosy red cheeks "Did you like it?" Before I could respond I heard a guy scream "Hey Blake is that you?" I looked up and saw Nico di Angelo running towards me. Behind him was his sister Hazel.

I got up and helped Chloe to her feet. I looked at them and said "Hey Nico. Hey Hazel. Hazel you've met her but Nico this is Chloe Lockhart daughter of Nyx". Hazel smirked and said to her brother "Nico isn't that the girl that Slade said Blake-" Nico clamped his hand over Hazel's mouth and said "Shut up Hazel". She pulled away and muttered "Fine".

I smiled and said "So your dad sent me to collect you guys, for a meeting". Hazel and Nico's eyes widened Nico whispered and said "Blake you forgot about the girl behind you, idiot". I laughed and explained that her and her sister are daughters of Nyx so they have pledged allegiance to Hades already.

Hazel sighed and said "Phew I thought you just exposed us all". I smirked and said "Who do you think I am, Percy". We all just walked towards the Temple of Pluto. As we neared the shadow of the temple Chloe stopped and said "Blake when can I try it on my own". I thought and figured since her mom was the goddess of night we should try at night time. I looked to her and said "When it's night time, that's when your powers should be the strongest".

As we were about to travel a pack of Hell Hounds appeared from the shadows. Nico and Hazel unsheathed their weapons. I saw Chloe pull out her knives from her earrings. I pulled my bow and arrows from the shadows. I got up onto the roof of the Pluto temple and began firing.

There were about fifteen Hell Hounds total. I fired a Stygian Iron arrow and it soared through two Hell Hounds. Nico was using the sword his father just gave him. It was made of solid bone, and gave him better control of the undead, and represented his sphere of control he got from his father. Hazel was using her new sword her dad gave her it could change to any metal so it could be poisonous, lightweight, or have heavy power behind it stuff like that and all of it could kill monsters.

I saw Nico take down two Hell Hounds with one arch slash. Hazel took down three with a full 360 degree spin. Then Chloe took one down when it rushed her. Eight down seven to go. I ran off the roof of the temple and fired two normal arrows, they took out three. Then I shot an arrow that shoots our darts made of pure shadow into the rest and took out all but one. Chloe threw one of her knives and it hit the Hell Hound in between the eyes.

We all looked at each other as we put our weapons away. I put my bow over my shoulder just in case. Then we're all sucked up into a dark black void.

**Sorry guys, I know this is shorter but it's also a filler chapter for the next one. It's like a transition. CC is highly recommended.**


End file.
